A component or mixture of component has been obtained from a plant source. The apparently small molecule(s), whose N1W is below 1000 Da, showed anti-integrase activity andmay have potential as a retroviral agent. The material has UV absorptivity and is highly fluorescent; these properties are being utilized to guide purification. MALDI-TOF MS is being used to characterize samples purified on thin layer chromatographic plates.